


Whiny

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [237]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Art museum, Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus & Caroline go on a date to an art museum and find portraits of Caroline that someone else painted.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [237]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Whiny

She kept trying to subtly move them away from the artwork, but Klaus refused to move - too invested in his critique. “No depth or sense of movement,” he scoffed. “What incompetence, to present your form like a plated fish. Where’s the life that bursts from your eyes, or the flush of blood that makes your skin seem to glow?”

Sighing, Caroline barely restrained a roll of her eyes. “Stop being mean, he tried his best. Not everyone has had a millennium to perfect their craft.”

“His ‘talents’ weren’t worth your time or beauty,” Klaus deemed like the petulant snob he was. “I suppose they let just anyone’s work be displayed in museums these days. You would have done far better in posing for a local caricaturist, peddling his wares on some boardwalk.”

Her teeth bit into her tongue as she pulled him away, only to wince when they ran into another portrait, this one of her resting in the bath. “You were the one who told me to live my life and see what the world had to offer me, and I won’t apologize for having a weakness against boys who think I’m pretty and present me with tangible proof.”

Tugging their joined hands up to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the back of hers. “I’m not asking you to apologize,” he murmured, “but he should. The curl of your hair is all wrong, honestly.”

“Ugh,” she groaned, though the smallest hint of a smile pulled at her lips. “You artists are all so whiny. I can’t believe you’re my type.”

“I’m one of a kind, love, and don’t lump me in with him.” Finally, Klaus let her lead them to another wing of the exhibit, only pouting a bit. “My paintings do a much better job of giving you justice.”

Caroline leaned over to kiss his cheek, the accusation falling again from her lips when she gently wiped the peach gloss she left behind. “Whiny.”


End file.
